Talk:"Fear Me!"
Daggers don't have the fastest attack speed... Yes, the doublestrikes with an attack speed buff will push it to the fastest adrenal acquisition rate, but, I quote, "(which have the fastest attack speed and have a chance to double strike)", that's not what it says. It says AND, not WITH. Just a minor nuisance. Merengue 16:46, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :They do actually. Daggers have 1.25sec and axes/swords have 1.33sec.. All the other weapons are way slower.-Thomas 02:37, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::Not from what im reading in the talk pages at daggers. Xeon 02:55, 4 November 2006 (CST) I removed the incorrect reference to dagger attack rates and changed a couple of the adrenaline building skills to some more realistic ones. balt spirit used to charge fear me!!? Phool 05:19, 13 January 2007 (CST) Does this count towards Paragon Echos or any skill that is reapplyed when a Shout ends on target ally? 75.135.174.103 23:36, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :No. --Fyren 23:40, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Nerf Hahahaaa oh WOW. THAT's what I can a nerf! Seb2net 19:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Finally all those IWAYplayers were pissing me off anyway —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 96.224.199.24 ( ) }. ::Very true, sigh thy comments with 4 ~'s plix plox thnx Seb2net 19:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Nerf!! 77.163.111.161 19:45, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I find this no worse than the way they stuck the 4 sec recharge on "Watch Yourself!" Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:03, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Watch Yourself can still be maintained. This now takes 8 seconds to drain 3 energy, when under a 33% IAS. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:04, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ehh must come from my biased PvE point of view. Never saw much use for this skill to begin with. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Fear Me Flurry Sin. Every second 3 Energy drained when under FGJ. Else: 1.5sec approx. Locust's Fury ftw. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:07, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds like overkill to me. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::A 2sec recharge wouldve knocked the build A LOT already. Now it's just pointless, unless you want to trigger OotV as much as possible... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:09, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm starting to wonder what kind of builds are acceptable and which aren't to ANet. 6 second recharge just destroys IWAY. What's next? Randvek 21:14, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I hated IWAY anyway. --Shadowcrest 21:14, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::You only hate what you either a) fail at yourself or b) lose to — ~Soqed Hozi~ 22:16, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I just hate it all around, really. We've beat it a couple times before, and its just such an annoying build. Though if I had to pick one of those it'd be the latter :P --Shadowcrest 22:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Anet really phails when balancing skills. 2 sec recharge would already kill the build but yet again anet decides to blast a skill into tiny bits. 222.153.229.8 22:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :I hated IWAY, and i owned it all of the time whenever i HA'd, and if i did play it i got up to the halls at least. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:37, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Regardless of its use in IWAY, this nerf effectively eliminates this skill altogether. It's completely useless now. 22:44, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::: /agree Lost-Blue 22:46, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ouch, they completly nerfbatted the skill, a far away homerun! Big Bow 01:10, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That is highly painful, the warrior will encounter a higher loss in adrenaline loss than the person with energy being lost, they ought to rename it to Irony. Flechette 02:35, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :: WHY DID THEY HAVE TO NERF THIS JUST COS OF IWAY OMG! IWAY ISNT EVEN HARD TO BEAT, METAS PUSHING IWAY TO EXTINCTION ALREADY, ALSO FEAR ME NERFED ALL STEADY STANCE WARRIORS AND FEAR ME SINS, ALSO NERFS ANY OTHER BUILD WITH FEAR ME AND FEAR ME IS NEVER GOING TO BE USED AGAIN UNTIL A BUFF 81.106.201.158 15:26, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::Feel better now??? :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:29, 24 January 2008 (UTC) I just got a tengchu scythe to get steady stance, ofc Anet nerfes it right after I do that T.T ::::I would rather they revert it back to it's old form and change range to adjacent. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:36, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Wow, this skill has been hit with the nerf NUKE. There really is NO point in EVER using this under ANY circumstances anymore. Fear sins were already highly uncommon (yet so fun to play), and this wasn't ever the big strength of steady stancers, it was just good pressure. Who gives a shit about IWAY using it, HA should NOT dictate how the entire game is affected by nerfs. 6 seconds makes this skill completely worthless unless they jack it up to like 3..8..13 range or something like that. The reason it was decent e-denial at ALL (3 and 4 energy wasn't too big compared to things like -11 deb shot and the miriad of mesmer spells) was it's spamability, any recharge at all devestates this skill, but SIX seconds makes it worthless to any build for ANY reason...65.112.243.131 07:58, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Or its the fact an e-denial skill that takes no energy for user to use? :::::You mean like Signet of Weariness? What, never heard of it? I'm surprised I have too. I wonder why, I mean, come on, 30 seconds recharge isn't THAT bad! --Gimmethegepgun 00:31, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Cmon Guys this Nurf wasnt for SS wars it was for Fear Me Sins in HA you havnt seen them take halls lol well I bet u havnt been to halls go and play your crappy r3+IWAY and your SS wars in RA o wait u cant lol dont whine and go make new builds thats y Anet nurfs so new builds can be made -Pedro Cuts Ur Cokies :Ugh I think he's trying to insult us, but it's hard to tell what he's saying. Oh well. --Macros 06:38, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Anet nerfs skills in the worst ways possible. Fear Me is not broken on its own, it's stacking fifty shouts and chants providing invincibility and massive healing. And if you think it was nerfed because people were QQing about fearme sins, you fail. Anet may nerf skills to create diversity in the meta, but every time that happens HA sinks even lower. Tycn 07:00, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Nuked-Jax010 04:48, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Wowzers Shows you just how nerfed this skill is. I've been playing GW for a year now, and I've played all through prophecies on a couple of characters, including a Warrior as well I've played my fair share of PvP. And yet I never even knew that this skill existed.. haha. :used to be one of the most commonly used warrior skills. I still am thinking of a way to get around the recharge time though..-- 12:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Simple, all you need is a morale boost every 2 seconds or so. --Macros 12:36, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::Echo. -- —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 94.168.95.166 ( ) .